I Said No
by Evelyn Greene Z
Summary: A short story starts out as a poem of Leah and how she said no to something about who she thought was the love of her life.Enjoy! Summary: I knew this would happen so I said no. To eternity. To happiness. None of which I have. T for language.
1. I Said No To Him

A/N Poem about Leah's Life after Breaking Dawn written by herself.

Jacob had asked me if I wanted to break the imprint but I said no.

I had to protect him, I had to protect his soul.

I said no.

He tried to resist, and he failed.

Now him and Nessie are taking a ride.

A ride to wonderland.

I knew this would happen so I said no.

To eternity. To happiness.

None of which I have.

All of which I want.

All of which, I will never have....

Even after I did the right thing, even after I said no.

I had to protect him, I had to protect his soul.

Though while I did that, I left what I had left of mine destroyed in the process.

I said no to my happiness.

Because I'm not that 'selfish bitch Leah.'

Because I am Leah Clearwater, the new and improved.

Even though I said no.

I am proud of myself for this. But I can only say one thing to people to call me a bitch still. Fuck you. I can only say one thing about my broken soul……

I said no.

**_Preface _**

--I looked at my poem one of the few I had been writing a lot of lately. All true. I will never know happiness ever again. I said no to it. Embry walked in and my heart jumped. Or maybe I will. I smiled at him and he smiled back. So I said no, and I am happy I did. :)

A/N: Awwwww, so cute......=D Many more like these to come if you review! Making short story out of it!!!! Chack out this website in-proggress by me. Has wolved on it too. .com/site/allvampirefanatics/home


	2. Food, Ugh

**A/N: Please review and tell me how you like my sgort story so far.**

"Hey Lee Lee." He leaned against my door.

"Your no stranger, just come in." I laughed lightly.

"'Kay." He came in laid down on my bed. "Umm can I get some-"

"Doritos? You pig." I shook my head. "Sure they're-"

"Thanks!" He kissed me on my forehead and zoomed out. I sat back in my computer chair and looked at my poem. Now I am happy. Sort of. I really haven't ever known love except Jake. But now he's with Nessie doing who knows what who knows where. I shivered just thinking about what they could be doing. Ugh. That's just creepy. I wonder if this is how Bella felt…….she had to let go of Jake for his own good just like me. God, I can't go feeling sorry for that……person. Jake trust and likes them….I should try to do the same.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing Emb."

"Sure." I turned my chair to look at him. Leaning against me door again with a now one forth eaten bag of Doritos.

"Wasn't that bag full?" I asked. He had a mouthful of chips and was already reaching to get more.

"UUmmmmggggg Mooooooooowwwhh." He swallowed.

I laughed. " You cannot lie with a mouthful of chips."

"How bout now? Ummmm No……" He grinned from ear to ear and put another handful in his mouth.

"Are you not getting feed at Emily's?" I joked.

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"C'mon I'll fix you something." I got up and grabbed his hand as I walked out of my room. We arrived at the fridge and I opened it to see it mostly cleaned of food. "Seth!" I called.

"Ummmmmm, yes?" His head popped out of his door.

"Who did this!!" I pointed at the fridge and he came down. I had learned not to blame people as much.

"What?" He questioned. Embry peaked at the fridge and whistled.

"I'll uhhhh, just throw this away." Wow he was already done with the bag. I guess it's not much of a surprise.

"Ohhh ummmm. That." Seth inquired.

"Ohh ummm. Yeah. That."

"Well………"

"Hello all!" Paul barged in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking it's a new thing." I muttered. And crossed my arms. Embry came back from the trash. It's been about 5 years and Paul was still a bastard.

"I guess so, it was created by you."

"How do you know that? What proof do you have?"

"You."

"Sure. Are we having a trial?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh, different subject. Did you do this?" I reopened on the almost empty fridge."

"No."

"Then what the fuck did!?"

"Lee Lee, I think you mean who the fuck."

"No I mean what the fuck." He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Leah, calm." He tried and failed to soothe.

"I am calm!"

"Lee Lee. No your not."

I sighed "Yes I am."

"Better. You baby, are you having a tantrum?"

"Paul!!!!! Fuck off!!!" I ran out the backdoor to the woods and transformed. I let the fire run down my body.

"Paul I know you ate all of that."

"So she doesn't know tha-"

"Well now she does." Embry interrupted.

_Ugh. That thing. _

_What's wrong? _

_Awww. Jacob! _

_Paul. I'll sock it to him. _

_Yeah. You do that. _I transformed to human.

I heard a howl near the Cullen's house. I'll have to thank him later.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna reply and tell me why. Go ahead!


End file.
